Searching Sasuke for My Surprise
by Kyuubi no Lucifer
Summary: Naruto-child mencari Sasuke yang berjanji memberinya hadiah bila menemukannya ! Tapi...toloong ! Naru kok jatuuh ! Eh, siapa tuh ?Oneshot, UlTah Naruto, telat !


Searching Sasuke for My Surprise

Halo, readers !

Aku ItaKyuu Supernova, panggil saja Nova.

Kemarin malam aku ingat kalau 10 Oktober itu UlTah Naruto. Tapi, Kaa-san melarang aku menghadap keyboard laptop. Jadi, telat deh !

Gomen dan otanjubi omedetou, Naruto !

Not like my story ? Don't read.

SEARCHING SASUKE FOR MY SURPRISE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san yang entah mengapa tidak mengakui bahwa Aneki-ku Ryuuga dan aku mewarisi karya-karya nya salah satu-nya hak kepemilikan Naruto#dibuang ke gunung#

Summary : Naruto mencari Sasuke yang berjanji memberinya hadiah ! Bagaimana petualangannya ? Lho, kok Naru jatuh sih ?! Toloong !

" Sukee ! Sasuke dimanaa ?! "

Naruto kecil berlari mengelilingi desa. Benar, desa Konoha. Demi mencari sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha yang berjanji memberinya hadiah jika menemukannya.

" _Ohayou_, Naruto ! Ada peristiwa apakah sehingga engkau berlari mengelilingi Konoha tercinta ini ?! Oh ! Apakah engkau melakukan suatu latihan untuk melakukan teknik khusus ?! Beritahulah daku, Naruto ! "

O, oh, ini dia salah satu bocah paling bersemangat di Konoha. Rock Lee. Bocah beralis tebal yang agak ( sangat ) _lebay _itu mendadak berhenti dari latihan paginya.

" Lee ! Tahu Sasuke dimana ? "

Walaupun tidak yakin, Naruto mencoba bertanya.

" Sasuke ? Ohh ! Aku tahu ! "

Naruto menatap Lee dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tapi…

" Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal itu 'kan ?! Narutoo ! Tahukah engkau dimana dia ?! Daku sangat ingin bertanding dengan dia ! Demi mendapatkan hati Sakura-chan ! "

Gubrak !

" _Kami_-sama, Lee.. "

Naruto terjungkal mendengar kalimat _absurd _Lee.

" Naruto ! Apa yang terjadi pada dikau ?! Apakah ini efek dari latihan teknik khusus mu ?! "

" Tidak apa-apa ! Lee, Naru pergi dulu ! "

Naruto berlari menjauhi si alis tebal.

" Yah, kurang lama. " Dia " marah, nih. " Lee nyengir lebar sebelum berlari lagi.

" Hmm, Sasuke dimana siih ? "

Naruto berlari sambil cemberut. Namun raut wajahnya berubah begitu melihat seekor anjing putih berlari di belokan.

" Hup ! Kena kau, Akamaru ! " Naruto nyengir lebar setelah menangkap anjing kecil itu.

Yup, Akamaru, sahabat Inuzuka Kiba.

" Naruto !Ha ! Kau menangkap Akamaru ! " Si empunya anjing datang. Inuzuka Kiba berdiri di depan Naruto. Melihat keadaan nya yang terengah-engah, ia baru saja mengejar Akamaru.

" Kiba !Kau melihat Sasuke ? " Naruto berseru riang sambil menyerahkan Akamaru.

" Uchiha Sasuke ? Tadi sepertinya di gunung _hokage. Arigatou_, Naruto.. " Kiba mengangkat kepalanya kearah gunung _hokage _sambil menyeringai.

" Eeh ? _Arigatou_, Kibaa ! " Naruto berlari menuju gunung _hokage._

" Cukuplah. Kau capek, Akamaru ? Yuk, kita ke sana ! " Kiba berlari, namun sekarang Akamaru duduk diam di atas kepalanya.

" Narutoo ! "

Mendadak, Naruto berhenti mendengar suara teriakan itu.

" Ya, Sakura-chan ?! " Ia berlari kearah Sakura, gadis pujaannya.

" Jemuranku tersangkut. Kau bisa ambil 'kan ? Ya~ ? " Sakura menunjuk sehelai kain biru-kuning di ranting sebuah pohon tinggi.

" Pasti,_ ttebayo_ ! " Naruto memanjat pohon yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi itu.

" Yee ! Ini Sakura-chan ! Bisa, _dattebayoo_ ! " Yup, sukses, sehelai kain dicengkram Naruto.

" _Shannaro_ ! Hebat ! " Sakura melompat senang.

" Iya dong! Aku 'kan Namikaze Naruto, _ttebayo_ ! Hup !" Naruto melompat dari atas pohon. Namun..

" UWAA ! NARU MAU JATUH ! KYUUU ! "

_Woopsie_, terlalu tinggi.

" Hap !Dasar, bocah cengeng loe ! "

Wah, Kurama benar-benar datang ! Si Namikaze sulung datang tepat waktu untuk menangkap si _blonde_.

" Huwaa, Kyuubi-nii ! Naru takuut ! "

O, iya, pasti ada yang bingung kenapa Kurama dipanggil Kyuubi. Ya 'kan ? Iya 'kan ? Ngaku aja deh. Ya ? Ya ? Y-Ouch !#ditimpuk pake' sandalnya Jiraiya yang bagaikan kayu( emang kayu )…T_T#

Nova jelasin deh !

Namikaze Kurama mendapatkan panggilan " Kyuubi ", si siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang ada di _anime_ favorit si _otouto_ karena dirinya ndiri ! Sama-sama punya _chakra_ segunung, sifatnya sama, warna matanya sama, bahkan rambut ( kalo di Kyuubi bulu sih )nya juga oranye agak merah ! Pokoknya Kurama itu " _Kyuubi human version_ " deh ! Gara-gara Nova lebih suka nama " Kyuubi ", Nova pake nama " Kyuubi " aja buat nyebutin " Kurama ".

" LOE ITU COWOK TAHU ! DASAR O-Hmphh ! "

Yeah ! Uchiha sulung datang tepat waktu untuk membekap Kyuubi sebelum Naruto menangis karena diejek " _Okama_ ".

Walaupun masih memakai seragam _ANBU _( tanpa topeng sih )ia dipastikan adalah Itachi kok. Lihat saja postur tubuh ala anak 10 tahunan itu. Yah, Kyuubi juga seperti Itachi sih. Oh iya, Kyuubi juga bagian dari _ANBU _lhoo. Kejeniusannya membuatnya masuk ke _ANBU._

" _Plan, Devil. Don't make _Naruto _crying_. " Bisikan Itachi cukup untuk membuat Kyuubi berhenti.

Memang, hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat Kyuubi berhenti, makanya mereka selalu dimasukkan kedalam misi yang sama.

" _Arigatou_, Kyuu ! Sakura-chan ! Ini jemuranmu~ ! "

Naruto melompat dari gendongan Kyuubi.

" Kyuu ! Naru ke gunung _hokage_ dulu yaa ! Jaa ! " Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci bersama Bhi-Eh ! Salah naskah ! Itu mah buat _Son Gokong, " Kisah Perjalanan ke Barat "_ !

Yang benar :

" Kyuu ! Naru ke gunung _hokage_ dulu yaa ! Jaa ! " Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gunung hokage atas petunjuk _Bhiksu Tang_-Eh ! Salah lagi ! Atas petunjuk Kiba, kalii !

" _Arigatou_, Naruto ! " Sakura berseru keras. Melambai ke Naruto.

" Sebentar, Itachi-san, Kurama-san ! Kalian berdua ikut juga ? " bisik Sakura setelah Naruto tidak terlihat.

" Ya, Haruno-san. Diminta. " Itachi menjawab sopan sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kyuubi mah, udah ilang sejak Naru pergi.

" _Shannaro_ ! Kalo begitu sekarang pergi kesana ! " Sakura berlari, melupakan kain yang kembali tersangkut.

" Haaah ! Pegal ! Sasuke mana yaa ? "

Naruto terengah-engah, dia sudah sampai di gunung hokage ! Tepatnya, di atas patung Tobirama Senju, _Nidaime Hokage_.

" Naruu ! Toloong ! "

Dari arah patung Hashirama Senju, _Shodaime Hokage_, terdengar suara Sasuke !

" 'Sukee ! Dimana kau ?! " Naruto meloncat ke patung _Shodaime Hokage_.

Plok plok plok !

" _OTANJUBI OMEDETOU_ NARUTOO ! "

Mendadak, Naruto menemukan Sasuke didepannya serta…

Namikaze Minato !

Namikaze Kushina !

Namikaze Kyuubi !

Uchiha Itachi !

Rock Lee !

Inuzuka Kiba !

Akamaru ( Akamaru 'kan sepaket Kiba ! Nova gimana sih ?! )!

Haruno Sakura !

Nara Shikamaru !

Hyuuga Neji !

Hyuuga Hinata !

Tenten !

Yamanaka Ino !

Akimichi Chouji !

Aburame Shino !

Bahkan…

Gaara !

Temari !

Kankurou !

Jiraiya juga ada !

Plus, kue ulang tahun, eh, makanan ulang tahun…

_RAMEN_ SUPER JUMBO ! SPESIAL DARI _ICHIRAKU RAMEN_….!

Naruto sukses berteriak kegirangan.

" Kalian memberi kejutan untukku, _dattebayoo_ ! "

" Maaf ya, membuatmu capek. " Sasuke mengulurkan sebotol air yang langsung dihabiskan si kuning.

" _Ttebane_, Naru !_OTANJUBI OMEDETOU, DATTEBANE_ ! " Giliran Kushina yang jerit-jerit.

" Err…_Kaa-chan_…. " panggil Naruto bimbang.

" Ya, anakku yang tersayang~ ? "

" Memang hari ini Naru ulang tahun ? "

Brak !

Sukses-membuat-semua-orang-_sweatdrop._

" Naru…kau tahu ini tanggal berapa ? " Sasuke bangkit.

" Er…8 Oktober ? "

" BUKAN ! INI TANGGAL 10 OKTOBER, _BAKA_ ! " _Ouch, my ears_ ! Kyuubi, teriak kira-kira dong !

" Iya, Naruto…hari ini 'kan, Naru ulang tahun ke-8 ? _Otanjubi omedetou_…. " sambung Minato.

" Eeeh ?! 10 Oktober ? Yeay ! Naru ulang tahuun ! " Lemot….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TAMAT++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

dengan tidak elitnya

Pertama,

_OTANJUBI OMEDETOU, _NARU-CHAAN!

Semoga tambah kuat, imut n sayang sama Nova yaaa !

_Gomen_ ya, telat ! Sehari doang aja…masa, Naru-chan marah sih ? Kalo marah Nova kurung di penjara bareng Sasuke yang lagi mabuk lhoo….

O iya, _gomen_ untuk_ readers_ ! Nova masih _newbie_ tingkat awal ! Jadi, pasti banyak ejaan dan peletakan yang salah ! Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ceritanya sangat-sekali lagi, SANGAT JELEK.

Nova ucapkan terima kasih yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada_ Aneki_ Ryuuga yang mengenalkan Nova pada _Fanfiction_ dan Nova ucapkan…

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ NARU-CHAN !

Dan…

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA KE-1430 HIJRIYAH BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN !

_Regards_,

ItaKyuu Supernova


End file.
